finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy X timeline
The following is a chronological list of events that take place in the Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 universe. The official Spiran timeline has been published in the Final Fantasy X Ultimania Omega and the Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission Ultimania published by DigiCube/Square Enix. Spira's history Before recorded history *Shinra has hypothesised from studying an Adamantortoise that fiends were the first form of life in Spira before humans and other animals came to be. 3000 years ago *The populace of Spira developed a magic civilization and machina use spread throughout Spira until it surpassed magic. Over 1000 years ago *There was once a mechanic called Alb who created a race called Bedohls, humans who could not use magic but excelled at wielding machina, and used them to combat a mage from Zanarkand. The term "Al Bhed" is a corruption of "Alb" and "Bedohls." Their weapons were so powerful they were kept under surveillance at all times. It is speculated their power was the catalyst for the Machina War. *Spira is a world full of technology and machina. Two city-states, the machina-heavy Bevelle and the summoners' city of Zanarkand, were at war with each other. This was known as the Machina War. *The summoners of Zanarkand trained on the faraway tropical island of Besaid where they had a temple. The summoners used to create their own fayth via the help of someone they shared a deep bond with, and with that bond became able to call forth aeons. One day Bevelle's forces invaded Besaid using bombs that resembled blitzballs to wipe out the summoners. *During the war, lovers Lenne and Shuyin were drafted into the Zanarkand armies. Shuyin, fearing for Lenne's survival, infiltrated Bevelle and attempted to activate the machina weapon Vegnagun to put an end to the war by decimating Bevelle. Lenne set out after him and stopped him from activating Vegnagun, but was followed by Bevelle soldiers who shot down both Lenne and Shuyin. *Near the end of the war Bevelle's superior machina gave them the upper hand and Zanarkand was about to lose. Zanarkand's survivors gathered under the guidance of Yu Yevon. Believed to be the most powerful summoner alive, Yu Yevon directed all Zanarkand citizens to flee to the nearby Mt. Gagazet. There, refusing to admit the fall of their beloved city, the people of Zanarkand let themselves be turned into fayth, gathering on a massive wall on Gagazet's slopes. Yu Yevon used them to begin the summon of a city, a new, ideal Zanarkand, forever at peace and eternally holding alive the memory of its former glory. *To protect himself while summoning the city, Yu Yevon gathered millions of stray pyreflies around himself, forming an armor which he "programmed" a series of guiding instincts: wipe out any large human settlement, attack any machina, and respond to aggression with overwhelming force. Yu Yevon lost control of his creation and became trapped inside its instinctive behavior, becoming an entity that exists to summon the monster that would be known as Sin. *Sin made its presence known by destroying the real Zanarkand before proceeding to decimate the incoming Bevellian army. The only ones to escape the carnage were Yu Yevon's daughter Yunalesca and her husband Zaon. From that point onward, Sin destroyed any large city in Spira, uniting the people in fear of it. The citizens of Bevelle at that time believed Sin was summoned by Yevon to wipe-out everything. Yunalesca and her husband returned to Zanarkand's remains where the she turned Zaon into a fayth and used his aeon to defeat Sin. Yunalesca, knowing that her actions did not provide a permanent solution, died when the entity that Yu Yevon became broke her mental line to Zaon as he possesses the aeon. However, Yunalesca remained on Spira as an unsent. *With Sin's "defeat", a short period of peace settled on Spira, known as the First Calm, and the survivors began reconstructing Spira, focusing on Bevelle. Yu Yevon regenerated a new Sin using Zaon's aeon as a core, and Spira's plight began anew. The new Sin destroyed the remaining machina civilizations and thus machina use began to fall out of favor. *The Yevon Temple was established in Bevelle and the teachings of paying homage to Yevon and Yunalesca, and preaching of machina prohibition, were adopted by the world at large. Seizing public sentiment, the temples take control of Spira. Yunalesca's defeating Sin gave rise to Yevon's teachings, whose doctrines encourage stagnation and place all hope in the Final Summoning, a ritual inspired by Yunalesca's defeat of Sin. These ideas are identical to what Yunalesca advocates and, learning of the teachings' contents through receiving visits from those seeking the "Final Aeon", supports them. *The religion known as the Order of Yevon established Sin as a punishment for people's sins into its doctrine spreading the story that the Calm will arrive with the Final Summoning. People discontent of Sin not disappearing even if they believed in the teachings were dealt with harshly. The temples shifted the blame of Sin's return onto the people of Spira, and brought about stability by leaving them with the hope that once they atone Sin will go away. The temples made the Final Summoning that would bring forth the Calm as keys to its doctrine to sustain the people's hope. The Al Bhed were used as scapegoats by Yevonites for Sin's creation with most executed in numbers while the rest were ostracized. 800 years ago *Bound by her promises towards both her father and Bevelle, Yunalesca remained in Zanarkand as an unsent. It is assumed that she had crafted a deal with Bevelle: in exchange for people honoring the memory of her father, Yu Yevon, she would personally show summoners at the end of their pilgrimage the way to defeat Sin. *During the following decades, Bevelle's leadership changed into a religious organization whose central figure is "Yevon", a benevolent teacher who tells Spirans ways to atone for their faults and reliance on machina, which supposedly had brought Sin to the world. *Lord Mi'ihen established the Crimson Blades, which would later be known as the Crusaders. He headed to Bevelle to push for entry into the Yevon Temple. *Mi'ihen founded the Crusaders' Monster Arena in the Calm Lands. 700 years ago *Omega is labeled a traitor to Yevon and expelled to a group of islands which would later be named the Omega Ruins. 500 years ago *Mi'ihen Highroad is destroyed by Sin and a new road is built. The destroyed road becomes known as Old Mi'ihen Highroad. 400 years ago/Gandof's Calm *While Yevon established its hold over Spira, summoners gathered and try to vanquish Sin with little success. Finally, a summoner named Gandof defeated Sin, tearing the Calm Lands asunder and isolating the Remiem Temple, thus creating the Second Calm and becoming the first high summoner. Gandof suffered the same fate as Yunalesca had and died. This gave credence to Yevon's teachings, and doubts about the temples subsided. *As before, the Calm was short-lived and Yu Yevon rebuilt Sin, which started its rampage as the third Sin appeared publicly with Gandof's Final Aeon as its core. *Gandof was posthumously titled "high summoner", a title which would from then on be bestowed on all who had defeated Sin. Statues of Gandof were placed in Spira's temples and his story was told to all Spirans as an example of honor and sacrifice to be followed. To defeat Sin, summoners would journey through a series of Yevon temples, gathering powerful aeons at each temple in preparation for obtaining the Final Aeon in Zanarkand and combating Sin. 230 years ago/Ohalland's Calm *A former Kilikan blitzball star, Ohalland, equalled Yunalesca's and Gandof's feat and defeated Sin, only to bring about another temporary Calm as the fourth incarnation of Sin appeared with Ohalland's Final Aeon as its core. 100 years ago/Lady Yocun's Calm *Lady Yocun, a former Crusader, defeated Sin with her Final Summoning and became a high summoner. The fifth Sin appeared with Yocun's Final Aeon as its core. 99 years ago *Yo Mika was born. 54 years ago *Tromell was born. 50 years ago *Yo Mika became Grand Maester of Yevon. 45 years ago *Braska was born. 37 years ago *Cid was born. 35 years ago *Auron was born. *Rin was born. 30 years ago *O'aka XXIII was born. 28 years ago *Seymour Guado was born to a Guado father, Jyscal Guado, and a human mother, but was viewed as an abomination by both races. 26 years ago *Isaaru was born. 25 years ago *Kimahri Ronso was born. *Lucil was born. *Jyscal became the leader of the Guado and spread Yevon's teachings to the tribe. 24 years ago *Barthello was born. *Dona was born. 23 years ago *Wakka was born. *The Besaid Aurochs blitzball team lose in the first round of the blitzball tournament at Luca starting a 23-year-long losing streak. 22 years ago *Lulu was born. *Maroda was born. *Wantz was born. 21 years ago *Letty was born. 20 years ago *Internal discord intensified within the Guado tribe. Jyscal prevented disunity by banishing his wife and child to the remote island of Baaj. *Keepa was born. 19 years ago *Nooj was born. *Clasko was born. *Elma was born. *Jassu was born. *Shelinda was born. 18 years ago *Seymour and his mother embarked to Zanarkand to defeat Sin, as Seymour's mother knew she would soon die and feared her son would have no place to belong to in Spira, hoping that giving him the chance to defeat Sin would win Seymour acceptance. Seymour's mother knew of the mechanics of the Final Summoning through Jyscal, as the Guado possess their own records that tell of Spira's sealed histories in fragments. Jyscal was aware of Seymour and his mother going to the Zanarkand Ruins, and privately supported it. When his mother sacrificed herself to become his Final Aeon as Anima, Seymour was horrified and broke off the pilgrimage and returned to Baaj. *Baralai was born. *Botta was born. *Brother was born. *Datto was born. *Wakka began playing blitzball. *A priest from Bevelle named Braska eloped with the younger sister of Cid of the Al Bhed tribe. Braska became close to Cid's sister while visiting the Al Bhed Home to make contact with the Al Bhed. After their marriage, Braska's career prospects were derailed for wedding a Yevon opposer. Likewise, Cid severed all ties with his sister. 17 years ago *Yuna was born to a human father, Braska, and his unnamed Al Bhed wife. *Tidus was born in Dream Zanarkand to Jecht and his wife. *Lulu's parents were killed during an attack by Sin. *Gatta was born. 16 years ago *Paine was born. *Gippal was born. 15 years ago *Rikku was born to Cid and his wife. Some time later Rikku's mother was killed by a rampaging machina. 14 years ago *Chuami was born. 13 years ago *While heading to the Al Bhed Home by ship, Yuna's mother was killed by Sin. Braska decided to become a summoner. 11 years ago *Calli was born. 10 years ago/Braska's Calm *Wakka joined the Besaid Aurochs. *Auron fell out of favor with the Yevon Maesters after refusing a marriage proposal offered by a senior official. He was denied a path to a successful career. *While out training for blitzball at sea, Jecht touched the fifth incarnation of Sin and was transported to Spira. He became imprisoned in Bevelle, being thought of as a drunken madman, but Braska recruited him to be his guardian regardless. *Braska embarked on a pilgrimage to Zanarkand for his daughter's future and the memory of his wife with Jecht and Auron as his guardians. Braska asked Auron to bring his daughter Yuna to live in Besaid, a remote tropical island, after falling in love with the place during his pilgrimage. Jecht, having given up all hope of returning to his Zanarkand, agreed to become the fayth for the Final Aeon, asking Auron to look after his son, Tidus. Braska brought about yet another Calm but died from the Final Summoning. *Grief-stricken for Braska and Jecht's deaths Auron challenged Yunalesca by himself, and was mortally wounded. *The wounded Auron was taken care of by Rin at the Calm Lands travel agency, but disappeared before daybreak. *Kimahri's horn was broken by Biran and he left Gagazet, unable to bear the shame. *A dying Auron entrusted Yuna to Kimahri on the outskirts of Bevelle before passing away becoming an unsent. *With the arrival of Braska's Calm, the Guado's internal discord subsided and Seymour's exile was revoked. He returned to Guadosalam to assist his father as a priest. *Kimahri brought Yuna to Besaid Village and stayed with her at her request. *As Auron was an unsent he could ride Jecht's Sin to Dream Zanarkand where he began to watch over Tidus. *Pacce was born. 9 years ago *Jyscal, leader of the Guado, and Kelk, leader of the Ronso, become Maesters of Yevon as part of Mika's "sub-races appeasement policy." *Tidus's mother died from a broken heart over Jecht's disappearance. *The sixth Sin appeared publicly, with Braska's Final Aeon (Jecht) as its core. 3 years ago *Wen Kinoc became a maester of Yevon. *Seymour assumed the post of high priest of Macalania Temple at Mika's nomination. He secretly traveled to the Zanarkand Ruins to acquire Anima's fayth, transporting it to Baaj and sealing it up. Afterward Seymour frequented Baaj and during these visits began formulating his "plan". 2 years ago *Yuna began training as an apprentice summoner with Kimahri as her guardian. *Lady Ginnem attempted a pilgrimage to Zanarkand, but died in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. Her sole guardian, Lulu, survived and returned to Besaid. 1 year ago *Lulu became a guardian for Summoner Zuke. Wakka promised to become Zuke's guardian after the blitzball tournament. *The Crusaders carried out a daring defense operation of the Djose Shore. Wakka's brother and Lulu's fiancé Chappu was killed taking part in the battle as a Crusader. *Lulu and Wakka left on a pilgrimage as Zuke's guardians. *In Dream Zanarkand Tidus debuts as a player for the Zanarkand Abes. 6 months ago *Zuke quit his pilgrimage in the Calm Lands. Lulu and Wakka returned to Besaid and become guardians to Yuna. Less than 2 weeks ago *Jyscal died. His son Seymour assumed leadership of the Guado as well as the mantle of maester of Yevon. ''Final Fantasy X'' game events *The Crimson Squad entered the Den of Woe and are all killed by Shuyin, who is now an unsent. However, four members (Paine, Gippal, Baralai and Nooj) escaped. After the Eternal Calm begins *Brother and Buddy discovered the airship Celsius *Trema closed the Monster Arena. 6 months later *Wakka and Lulu marry. *Trema establishes the New Yevon party and begins monopolizing the collection of spheres. *Sphere hunters begin appearing. 1 year later *The Youth League is founded by Nooj and begins rebuilding Kilika Port. *The Machine Faction is founded by Gippal. *Sphere Break is first funded. *Trema attempts to destroy the spheres found and recluses himself in the Via Infinito caverns, entrapping the unsent spirits of Wen Kinoc, Jyscal Guado, Yo Mika, Yunalesca and Zaon with him. In his efforts he winds up dying and becoming an unsent himself. *The New Yevon party's second generation chief ascends to power and his son is inaugurated as praetor. *Kimahri becomes the elder of the Ronso tribe. *Brother becomes a sphere hunter and founds the Gullwings with Buddy. Rikku and eventually Paine join. ''Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm'' (2 years later) *Rikku shows Yuna a movie sphere Kimahri had found. Yuna leaves Besaid to join the Gullwings. *The New Yevon party chief and praetor fall from power, and Baralai is inaugurated as the new praetor. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' game events (2 years later) *Shinra receives enormous financial support from Rin, and begins trying to use Vegnagun to siphon energy from the Farplane. But, he is unable to complete the system for utilizing this energy in his generation.Final Fantasy X-2 Ultimania Interview with FFX-2 creators, Page 723. Final Fantasy ForumsUltimania & Ultimania Omega GameFaqs Boards ''Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~ Final Fantasy X-2 Last Mission'' Game Events (3 months later) *Yuna, Rikku, and Paine reunite and climb Iutycyr Tower. ''Final Fantasy X -Will-'' (6 months later) *On Chancellor Baralai's orders, Spira Council members Chuami and Kurgum leave Bevelle to meet with Yuna in Besaid. References Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Chronologies